fossilfandomcom-20200214-history
List of dinosaurs
of most dinosaurs and major clades, illustrating the enormous diversity of dinosaurs.]] This list of dinosaurs is a comprehensive listing of all genera that have ever been included in the superorder Dinosauria, excluding class Aves (birds, both living and those known only from fossils) and purely vernacular terms. The list includes all commonly accepted genera, but also genera that are now considered invalid, doubtful (nomen dubium), or were not formally published (nomen nudum), as well as junior synonyms of more established names, and genera that are no longer considered dinosaurs. Many listed dinosaurs have since been reclassified as everything from birds to crocodilians to petrified wood. The list contains 1237 names, of which approximately 833 are considered either valid dinosaur genera or nomina dubia. Scope and terminology There is no official, canonical list of dinosaur genera. The closest is the Dinosaur Genera List, compiled by biological nomenclature expert George Olshevsky, which was first published online in 1995 and is regularly updated. The most authoritative general source in the field is the second (2004) edition of The Dinosauria. The vast majority of citations are based on Olshevsky's list, and all subjective determinations (such as junior synonymy or non-dinosaurian status) are based on The Dinosauria, except where they conflict with primary literature. These exceptions are noted. Naming conventions and terminology follow the International Code of Zoological Nomenclature. Technical terms used include: * Junior synonym: A name which describes the same taxon as a previously published name. If two or more genera are formally designated and the type specimens are later assigned to the same genus, the first to be published (in chronological order) is the senior synonym, and all other instances are junior synonyms. Senior synonyms are generally used, except by special decision of the ICZN (see Tyrannosaurus), but junior synonyms cannot be used again, even if deprecated. Junior synonymy is often subjective, unless the genera described were both based on the same type specimen. * Nomen nudum (Latin for "naked name"): A name that has appeared in print but has not yet been formally published by the standards of the ICZN. Nomina nuda (the plural form) are invalid, and are therefore not italicized as a proper generic name would be. If the name is later formally published, that name is no longer a nomen nudum and will be italicized on this list. Often, the formally published name will differ from any nomina nuda that describe the same specimen. * Nomen oblitum (Latin for "forgotten name"): A name that has not been used in the scientific community for more than fifty years after its original proposal. * Preoccupied name: A name that is formally published, but which has already been used for another taxon. This second use is invalid (as are all subsequent uses) and the name must be replaced. Preoccupied names are not valid generic names. * Nomen dubium (Latin for "dubious name"): A name describing a fossil with no unique diagnostic features. As this can be an extremely subjective and controversial designation (see Hadrosaurus), this term is not used on this list. A * — Angaturama probable junior synonym of Irritator * "Angloposeidon"Taylor, M. (12 February 2005). Re: Raptor Red and Heyday Of The Giants. Dinosaur Mailing List.Williams, T. (13 February 2005). Re: Raptor Red and Heyday Of The Giants. Dinosaur Mailing List. — nomen nudum * Angulomastacator * Aniksosaurus * Animantarx * Ankistrodon — actually a proterosuchid archosauriform * Ankylosaurus * Anodontosaurus — junior synonym of Euoplocephalus or Dyoplosaurus * Anoplosaurus * Anserimimus * Antarctopelta * Antarctosaurus .]] * ''Antetonitrus * Anthodon — a pareiasaur dinosaur * Antrodemus — possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Apatodon — possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Apatosaurus — popularly known as Brontosaurus * Appalachiosaurus * Aragosaurus * Aralosaurus * "Araucanoraptor" — nomen nudum; Neuquenraptor * Archaeoceratops * Archaeodontosaurus * Archaeopteryx — actually a bird (by definition) * "Archaeoraptor" — now known as the bird Yanornis and the dromaeosaur Microraptor * Archaeornis — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Archaeornithoides * Archaeornithomimus * Archaeovolans — junior synonym of the bird Yanornis * Arctosaurus — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Argentinosaurus * Argyrosaurus * Aristosaurus — junior synonym of Massospondylus * Aristosuchus * Arizonasaurus — actually a rauisuchian * "Arkanosaurus" — variant spelling of "Arkansaurus" * "Arkansaurus" — nomen nudum * Arrhinoceratops * Arstanosaurus * Asiaceratops * Asiamericana * Asiatosaurus * Astrodon * Astrodonius — junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrodontaurus — junior synonym of Astrodon * Asylosaurus * Atlantosaurus — possible junior synonym of Apatosaurus or Camarasaurus * Atlasaurus * Atlascopcosaurus * Atrociraptor * Aublysodon .]] * ''Aucasaurus * "Augustia" — preoccupied name, now known as Agustinia * Auroraceratops * Australodocus * Austroraptor * Austrosaurus * Avaceratops * "Avalonia" — preoccupied name, now known as Avalonianus * Avalonianus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Aviatyrannis * Avimimus * Avipes — probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Avisaurus — actually an enantiornithine bird * Azendohsaurus — possibly a non-dinosaurian reptile B * Bactrosaurus * Bagaceratops * Bagaraatan * Bahariasaurus * Bainoceratops * "Bakesaurus" — nomen nudum * Balochisaurus * Bambiraptor * Baotianmansaurus * Barapasaurus * Barosaurus * Barsboldia * Baryonyx * "Bashunosaurus" — nomen nudum * Basutodon — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Bathygnathus — actually a pelycosaur * Baurutitan * "Bayosaurus" — nomen nudum * Becklespinax * "Beelemodon" — nomen nudum * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong Peter J. Makovicky, Daqing Li, Ke-Qin Gao, Matthew Lewin, Gregory M. Erickson & Mark A. Norell: A giant ornithomimosaur from the Early Cretaceous of China. Proceedings of the Royal Society B: Biological Sciences, Abstract * Bellusaurus * Belodon — actually a phytosaur * Berberosaurus * Betasuchus * Bienosaurus * Bihariosaurus * "Bilbeyhallorum" — nomen nudum; Cedarpelta * Bissektipelta * "Blancocerosaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * Blikanasaurus * Bonatitan * Bonitasaura * Borealosaurus * Borogovia * Bothriospondylus * Brachiosaurus * Brachyceratops * Brachylophosaurus * Brachypodosaurus * Brachyrophus — junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Brachytaenius — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile, possibly the same as Dakosaurus * Brachytrachelopan * Bradycneme * Brasileosaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Breviceratops * Brohisaurus * "Brontoraptor" — nomen nudum * Brontosaurus — junior synonym of Apatosaurus * Bruhathkayosaurus * Bugenasaura * Buitreraptor * "Byranjaffia" — nomen nudum; Byronosaurus * Byronosaurus C * Caenagnathasia * Caenagnathus — probable junior synonym of Chirostenotes * Calamosaurus * Calamospondylus (Fox, 1866) * "Calamospondylus" (Lydekker, 1889) — preoccupied name, now known as Calamosaurus * Callovosaurus * Camarasaurus * Camelotia * Camposaurus * "Camptonotus" — preoccupied name, now known as Camptosaurus * Camptosaurus * "Campylodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Campylodoniscus * Campylodoniscus * "Capitalsaurus" — nomen nudum * Carcharodontosaurus * Cardiodon * "Carnosaurus" — nomen nudum, probably a typographical error for "carnosaur" * Carnotaurus * Caseosaurus * Cathartesaura * Cathetosaurus — junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Caudipteryx * Caudocoelus — junior synonym of Teinurosaurus * Caulodon — junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Cedarosaurus * Cedarpelta * Cedrorestes * Centemodon — actually a phytosaur * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Ceratonykus * Ceratops * Ceratosaurus * Cetiosauriscus * Cetiosaurus * Changchunsaurus * "Changdusaurus" — nomen nudum * "Changtusaurus" — variant spelling of "Changdusaurus" * Chaoyangosaurus — misspelling of Chaoyangsaurus * Chaoyangsaurus * Charonosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chassternbergia — junior synonym of Edmontonia * Chebsaurus * Cheneosaurus — junior synonym of Hypacrosaurus * Chialingosaurus * Chiayusaurus * Chienkosaurus — actually a chimera of crocodilian and theropod (Szechuanosaurus) remains * "Chihuahuasaurus" — nomen nudum; Sonorasaurus * Chilantaisaurus * Chindesaurus * Chingkankousaurus * Chinshakiangosaurus * Chirostenotes * Chondrosteosaurus * Chondrosteus''Worth, G. (Ed.). N.d. [http://web.archive.org/web/20071026072107/http://www.dinoruss.com/de_4/5a7fff3.htm ''Chondrosteus]. In: The Dinosaur Encyclopedia. Retrieved March 16, 2009. Attributes misspelling to Huene, F. von. 1907–1908. Die Dinosaurier der europaischen Triasformation mit Beriicksichtigung der aussereuropaischen Vorkominnisse. Geol. Paleontol. Abhandl. Suppl. 1, pp. 1–419. — misspelling of Chondrosteosaurus * Chuandongocoelurus * Chuanjiesaurus * Chubutisaurus * Chungkingosaurus * "Cinizasaurus"Nesbitt, S.J., R.B. Irmis & W.G. Parker 2007. A Critical Re-Evaluation Of The Late Triassic Dinosaur Taxa Of North America. Journal of Systematic Palaeontology 5': 209-243. — ''nomen nudum * Cionodon * Citipati * Cladeiodon — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur (Teratosaurus) * Claorhynchus — possibly Triceratops * Claosaurus * Clarencea — actually a sphenosuchian (Sphenosuchus) * Clasmodosaurus * Clepsysaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur, except for C. fraserianus, which is part of the taxonomy of Palaeosaurus * "Clevelanotyrannus"Lambert, D. 1993. "A to Z of Dinosaurs" In: The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. Dorling Kindersley. — nomen nudum; Nanotyrannus * Coelophysis * "Coelosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Ornithomimus and Archaeornithomimus. * Coeluroides * Coelurosauravus — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph * "Coelurosaurus" — nomen nudum, probably a typographical error for "coelurosaur" * Coelurus * Colepiocephale * Colonosaurus — junior synonym of the bird Ichthyornis dispar * "Coloradia" — preoccupied name, now known as Coloradisaurus * Coloradisaurus * "Colossosaurus" — nomen nudum; Pelorosaurus * "Comanchesaurus" — nomen nudum * Compsognathus * Compsosuchus * Conchoraptor * Condorraptor * Corythosaurus * Craspedodon * Crataeomus — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Craterosaurus * Creosaurus — junior synonym of Allosaurus * Crichtonsaurus * Cristatusaurus * Crosbysaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Cryolophosaurus * Cryptodraco — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Cryptosaurus * "Cryptoraptor" — nomen nudum * Cryptosaurus * Cryptovolans * Cumnoria — junior synonym of Camptosaurus * "Cylindricodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Hylaeosaurus * Cystosaurus — actually a crocodilian which through a typographical error was confused with Cryptosaurus D * Daanosaurus * Dacentrurus * "Dachongosaurus" — nomen nudum * "Dachungosaurus" — variant spelling of "Dachongosaurus" * Dakosaurus — actually a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Dakotadon * "Damalasaurus" — nomen nudum * Dandakosaurus * Danubiosaurus — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Daptosaurus" — nomen nudum; early manuscript name for Deinonychus * Dashanpusaurus * Daspletosaurus * Dasygnathoides — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur, junior synonym of Ornithosuchus * "Dasygnathus" — preoccupied name, now known as Dasygnathoides * Datousaurus * Daxiatitan''You, H.-L., Li, D.-Q., Zhou, L.-Q., and Ji, Q. (2008). "''Daxiatitan binglingi: a giant sauropod dinosaur from the Early Cretaceous of China." Gansu Geology, '''17(4): 1-10. * Deinocheirus * Deinodon — possibly Gorgosaurus * Deinonychus * Deltadromeus * Denversaurus — junior synonym of Edmontonia * Deuterosaurus — actually a therapsid * Dianchungosaurus — actually a crocodilian * "Diceratops" — preoccupied name, now known as Nedoceratops''Ukrainsky A.S. (2009). SINONIMIYa RODOV ''NEDOCERATOPS UKRAINSKY, 2007 I DICERATUS MATEUS, 2008 (REPTILIA: ORNITHISCHIA: CERATOPIDAE) [Synonymy of the Genera Nedoceratops Ukrainsky, 2007 and Diceratus Mateus, 2008 (Reptilia: Ornithischia: Ceratopidae)]. Paleontologicheskii zhurnal 2009(1), 108. * Diceratus — junior synonym of Nedoceratops * Diclonius * Dicraeosaurus * Didanodon — possibly a junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Dilong * Dilophosaurus * Dimodosaurus — junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinheirosaurus * Dinodocus * "Dinosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Gresslyosaurus * Dinotyrannus — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Diplodocus * Diplotomodon * Diracodon — junior synonym of Stegosaurus * Dolichosuchus * Dollodon * "Domeykosaurus" — nomen nudum * Dongbeititan * Dongyangosaurus * Doratodon — actually a crocodilian * Doryphorosaurus — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Draconyx * Dracopelta * Dracorex * Dracovenator * Dravidosaurus — actually a plesiosaurian * Drinker '' fighting.]] * Dromaeosauroides * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus * Dromicosaurus — junior synonym of Massospondylus * Dryosaurus * Dryptosauroides * Dryptosaurus * Dubreuillosaurus * Duriavenator * Dynamosaurus — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Dyoplosaurus * Dysalotosaurus — junior synonym of Dryosaurus * Dysganus * Dyslocosaurus * Dystrophaeus * Dystylosaurus — junior synonym of Supersaurus E * Echinodon * Edmarka * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus * Efraasia * Einiosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Elachistosuchus — a rhynchocephalian * Elaphrosaurus * Elmisaurus * Elopteryx * Elosaurus — junior synonym of Apatosaurus * "Elvisaurus" — nomen nudum; Cryolophosaurus * Emausaurus * Embasaurus * Empaterias — misspelling of Epanterias * Enigmosaurus * Eobrontosaurus * Eocarcharia Sereno, P.C. and Brusatte, S.L. 2008. "Basal abelisaurid and carcharodontosaurid theropods from the Lower Cretaceous Elrhaz Formation of Niger". Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 53 (1): 15–46. * Eoceratops — junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Eocursor * "Eohadrosaurus" — nomen nudum; Eolambia * Eolambia * Eolosaurus — junior synonym of Aeolosaurus * Eomamenchisaurus * Eoraptor * Eotriceratops * Eotyrannus * Epachthosaurus * Epanterias — may be Allosaurus * "Ephoenosaurus" — nomen nudum; Machimosaurus (a crocodilian) * Epicampodon — actually a proterosuchid archisauriform * Epidendrosaurus * Epidexipteryx * Equijubus * Erectopus * Erketu * ''Erliansaurus * Erlicosaurus — misspelling of Erlikosaurus * Erlikosaurus * Eshanosaurus * "Euacanthus" — nomen nudum; junior synonym of Polacanthus * Eucamerotus * Eucentrosaurus — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Centrosaurus * Eucercosaurus — possibly Anoplosaurus * Eucnemesaurus * Eucoelophysis — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * "Eugongbusaurus" — nomen nudum * Euhelopus * Euoplocephalus * Eupodosaurus — a nothosaur synonymous with Lariosaurus * "Eureodon" — nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * Eurolimnornis — possibly a bird * Euronychodon * Europasaurus * Euskelosaurus * Eustreptospondylus F * Fabrosaurus — possibly Lesothosaurus * Falcarius * "Fenestrosaurus" — nomen nudum; Oviraptor * Ferganasaurus * Ferganosaurus''Alifanov, V.R. & A.O. Averianov 2003. Палеонтология: Ферганозавр Верзилина. ''Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology Vol. 23. №2. pp. 358-372. — misspelling of Ferganasaurus * Ferganocephale * Frenguellisaurus — junior synonym of Herrerasaurus .]] * ''Fukuiraptor * Fukuisaurus * Fulengia * Fulgurotherium * "Fusinasus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Fusuisaurus * "Futabasaurus" — nomen nudum now identified as a plesiosaur * Futalognkosaurus * "Futalongkosaurus" — variant spelling of Futalognkosaurus G * "Gadolosaurus" — nomen nudum * Galesaurus — actually a therapsid * Gallimimus * Galtonia — actually a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Galveosaurus * Galvesaurus — misspelling of Galveosaurus * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * "Gavinosaurus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Genusaurus * Genyodectes * Geranosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Gigantosaurus (Seeley, 1869) * "Gigantosaurus" (E. Fraas, 1908) — preoccupied name, now known as Tornieria, Malawisaurus, and Janenschia * Gigantoscelus — junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Gigantspinosaurus * Gilmoreosaurus * "Ginnareemimus" — nomen nudum; Kinnareemimus * Giraffatitan — possible junior synonym of Brachiosaurus * Glacialisaurus * Glyptodontopelta * Gobiceratops * Gobipteryx — actually an enantiornithine bird * Gobisaurus * Gobititan * "Godzillasaurus" — nomen nudum; Gojirasaurus * Gojirasaurus * Gondwanatitan * Gongbusaurus * Gongxianosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Goyocephale * Graciliceratops * Graciliraptor * Gracilisuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * "Gravisaurus" — nomen nudum; Lurdusaurus * Gravitholus * Gresslyosaurus — junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Griphornis — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Griphosaurus — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * "Gripposaurus" — nomen nudum; [[Gyposaurus|"Gyposaurus" sinensis]] * Gryponyx — junior synonym of Massospondylus * Gryposaurus * Guaibasaurus * Guanlong * Gwyneddosaurus — a tanystrophid * Gyposaurus H .]] * "Hadrosauravus" — ''nomen nudum; junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Hadrosaurus * Hagryphus * Hallopus — actually a crocodilian * Halticosaurus * Hanssuesia * "Hanwulosaurus" — nomen nudum * Haplocanthosaurus * "Haplocanthus" — preoccupied name, now known as Haplocanthosaurus * Harpymimus * Hecatasaurus — junior synonym of Telmatosaurus * "Heilongjiangosaurus" — nomen nudum * Heishansaurus * Helioceratops * "Helopus" — preoccupied name, now known as Euhelopus * Heptasteornis * Herbstosaurus — actually a pterosaur * Herrerasaurus * Hesperonychus * Hesperosaurus * Heterodontosaurus * Heterosaurus — junior synonym of Iguanodon * Hexinlusaurus * Heyuannia * Hierosaurus — junior synonym of Nodosaurus * Hikanodon — junior synonym of Iguanodon * "Hironosaurus" — nomen nudum * "Hisanohamasaurus" — nomen nudum * Histriasaurus * Homalocephale * "Honghesaurus" — nomen nudum; Yandusaurus * Hongshanosaurus * Hoplitosaurus * Hoplosaurus — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Hortalotarsus — junior synonym of Massospondylus * Huabeisaurus * Huanghetitan * Huaxiagnathus * "Huaxiasaurus" — nomen nudum; Huaxiagnathus * Huayangosaurus .]] * ''Hudiesaurus * Hulsanpes — possibly a bird * Hungarosaurus * Hylaeosaurus * Hylosaurus — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Hypselosaurus * "Hypselorhachis" — nomen nudum * Hypsibema * Hypsilophodon * Hypsirophus — probable junior synonym of Stegosaurus I * "Ichabodcraniosaurus" — nomen nudum; probably Velociraptor * Iguanodon * "Iguanoides" — nomen nudum; Iguanodon * "Iguanosaurus" — nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Iliosuchus * Ilokelesia * Incisivosaurus * Indosaurus * Indosuchus * "Ingenia" — preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed * Inosaurus * Irritator * Isanosaurus * Ischisaurus — junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * "Ischyrosaurus" — preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed * Isisaurus * "Issasaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Itemirus * Iuticosaurus J * Jainosaurus * Janenschia * Jaxartosaurus * Jeholornis — actually a bird * Jeholosaurus * Jenghizkhan — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * "Jensenosaurus" — nomen nudum; Supersaurus * "Jiangjunmiaosaurus" — nomen nudum; Monolophosaurus * Jiangjunosaurus * Jiangshanosaurus * Jinfengopteryx * Jingshanosaurus * Jinzhousaurus * Jiutaisaurus * Jixiangornis — actually a bird * Jobaria * Jubbulpuria * Jurapteryx — junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * "Jurassosaurus" — nomen nudum; Tianchisaurus * Juravenator K * "Kagasaurus" — nomen nudum * Kaijiangosaurus * Kakuru * Kangnasaurus * Karongasaurus * "Katsuyamasaurus" — nomen nudum * Kelmayisaurus * Kentrosaurus * Kentrurosaurus — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Kerberosaurus * Khaan * "Khateranisaurus"Rana, A.N. 2006. Country’s first dinosaur fossils. DAWN March 25, 2006. — misspelling of "Khetranisaurus" * Khetranisaurus * Kinnareemimus * "Kitadanisaurus" — nomen nudum; Fukuiraptor * "Kittysaurus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Klamelisaurus * Koparion * "Koreanosaurus" — nomen nudum * "Koreasaurus" — nomen nudum; probably an alternate spelling of "Koreanosaurus" * Kotasaurus * Koutalisaurus * Kritosaurus * Kryptops * Krzyzanowskisaurus — probably a pseudosuchian (?Revueltosaurus) * Kulceratops * Kunmingosaurus — may be a nomen nudum * Kuszholia — probably a bird L * Labocania * Labrosaurus — junior synonym of Allosaurus * "Laelaps" — preoccupied name, now known as Dryptosaurus * Laevisuchus * Lagerpeton — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lagosuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lamaceratops * Lambeosaurus * Lametasaurus * Lamplughsaura * Lanasaurus * "Lancangjiangosaurus" — variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" * "Lancangosaurus" — nomen nudum; Datousaurus * "Lancanjiangosaurus" — nomen nudum * Lanzhousaurus * Laornis — actually a bird * Laosaurus * Laplatasaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Leaellynasaura * Leipsanosaurus — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Lengosaurus" — nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Leptoceratops * Leptospondylus — junior synonym of Massospondylus * Lesothosaurus * Lessemsaurus * Levnesovia Hans-Dieter Sues, and Alexander Averianov: A new basal hadrosauroid dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous of Uzbekistan and the early radiation of duck-billed dinosaurs. Proceedings of the Royal Society B: Biological Sciences, Abstract * Lewisuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lexovisaurus * Liaoceratops * Liaoningosaurus * "Liassaurus" — nomen nudum * Libycosaurus — actually an anthracothere mammal * Ligabueino * Ligabuesaurus * "Ligomasaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * "Likhoelesaurus" — nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Liliensternus * Limaysaurus * "Limnornis" — preoccupied name, now known as the birds Eurolimnornis and Palaeocursornis * "Limnosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Telmatosaurus * Limusaurus * Lirainosaurus * Lisboasaurus — actually a crocodilian * Loncosaurus * Longisquama — actually some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Longosaurus — junior synonym of Coelophysis * Lophorhothon * Lophostropheus * Loricatosaurus * Loricosaurus — possible junior synonym of Neuquensaurus * Losillasaurus * Lourinhanosaurus * Lourinhasaurus * Luanchuanraptor * "Luanpingosaurus" — nomen nudum; Psittacosaurus * Lucianosaurus * Lufengocephalus — junior synonym of Lufengosaurus * Lufengosaurus * Lukousaurus * Lurdusaurus * Lusitanosaurus * Lusotitan * Lycorhinus M * Macelognathus — actually a sphenosuchian crocodilian * Macrodontophion * Macrogryphosaurus * Macrophalangia — junior synonym of Chirostenotes * "Macroscelosaurus" — nomen nudum; probable junior synonym of Tanystropheus * Macrurosaurus * "Madsenius" — nomen nudum * Magnirostris * Magnosaurus * "Magulodon" — nomen nudum * Magyarosaurus * Mahakala * Maiasaura * Majungasaurus * Majungatholus — probable junior synonym of Majungasaurus * Malarguesaurus * Malawisaurus * Maleevosaurus — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Maleevus * Mamenchisaurus * Mandschurosaurus * Manospondylus — synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Mantellisaurus * Mapusaurus * Marasuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Marisaurus * Marmarospondylus — probable junior synonym of Bothriospondylus * Marshosaurus * Masiakasaurus * Massospondylus * Maxakalisaurus * "Medusaceratops" — nomen nudum; Albertaceratops * "Megacervixosaurus" — nomen nudum * "Megadactylus" — preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * "Megadontosaurus" — nomen nudum; Microvenator * Megalosaurus * Megapnosaurus * Megaraptor * Mei * Melanorosaurus * Mendozasaurus * "Merosaurus" — nomen nudum * Metriacanthosaurus * "Microcephale" — nomen nudum * "Microceratops" — preoccupied name, now known as Microceratus * Microceratus * Microcoelus — junior synonym of Saltasaurus * "Microdontosaurus" — nomen nudum * Microhadrosaurus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Microraptor * Microsaurops — junior synonym of Saltasaurus * Microvenator * "Mifunesaurus" — nomen nudum * Minmi * Minotaurasaurus * Miragaia * Mirischia * "Moabosaurus" — nomen nudum * Mochlodon * "Mohammadisaurus" — nomen nudum; Tornieria * Mongolosaurus * Monkonosaurus * Monoclonius * Monolophosaurus * "Mononychus" — preoccupied name, now known as Mononykus * Mononykus — possibly a bird * Montanoceratops * Morinosaurus * Morosaurus — junior synonym of Camarasaurus * "Moshisaurus" — nomen nudum; ?Mamenchisaurus * "Mtapaiasaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * "Mtotosaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Mussaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Muyelensaurus * Mymoorapelta N * Naashoibitosaurus * Nanningosaurus * Nanosaurus * Nanotyrannus — possibly a juvenile Tyrannosaurus or other tyrannosauridHenderson (2005). "Nano No More: The death of the pygmy tyrant." In: "The origin, systematics, and paleobiology of Tyrannosauridae”, a symposium hosted jointly by Burpee Museum of Natural History and Northern Illinois University. * Nanshiungosaurus * Nanyangosaurus * "Nectosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Kritosaurus * Nedcolbertia * Nedoceratops * Neimongosaurus * "Nemegtia" — preoccupied name, now known as Nemegtomaia * Nemegtomaia * Nemegtosaurus * "Neosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Parrosaurus (possible junior synonym of Hypsibema) * Neosodon * Neovenator * Neuquenraptor * Neuquensaurus * "Newtonsaurus" — nomen nudum * "Ngexisaurus" — nomen nudum * Nigersaurus * "Ninghsiasaurus" — nomen nudum; Pinacosaurus * Niobrarasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodocephalosaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia * Nopcsaspondylus * Nothronychus * Notoceratops * Notohypsilophodon * "Nouerosaurus" — variant spelling of Nurosaurus * Nqwebasaurus * "Nteregosaurus" — nomen nudum; Janenschia * "Nuoerosaurus" — variant spelling of Nurosaurus * "Nuoersaurus" — variant spelling of Nurosaurus * "Nurosaurus" — nomen nudum * Nuthetes * "Nyasasaurus" — nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * "Nyororosaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus O * Ohmdenosaurus * Oligosaurus — junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Olorotitan * Omeisaurus * Omnivoropteryx - probably a bird * "Omosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Dacentrurus * Onychosaurus — synonym of Rhabdodon, or a dubious ankylosaurian * Opisthocoelicaudia * Oplosaurus * "Orcomimus" — nomen nudum * Orinosaurus — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Orosaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornatotholus * Ornithodesmus * "Ornithoides" — nomen nudum; Saurornithoides * Ornitholestes '' sketch.]] * Ornithomerus — junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Ornithomimoides * Ornithomimus * Ornithopsis * Ornithosuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Ornithotarsus — possible junior synonym of Hadrosaurus * Orodromeus * Orosaurus — possible junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Orthogoniosaurus * Orthomerus * Oryctodromeus * "Oshanosaurus" — nomen nudum * Othnielia * Othnielosaurus * "Otogosaurus" — nomen nudum * Ouranosaurus * Oviraptor * "Ovoraptor" — nomen nudum; Velociraptor * Ozraptor P * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pachysauriscus — probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachysaurops — probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus * "Pachysaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Pachysauriscus; probable junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachyspondylus — probable junior synonym of Massospondylus * Pakisaurus * Palaeoctonus — actually a phytosaur * Palaeocursornis — possibly a bird * "Palaeolimnornis" — nomen nudum; Palaeocursornis, probable bird * Palaeopteryx — possibly a bird * Palaeosauriscus — junior synonym of Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" (Riley & Stutchbury, 1836) — preoccupied name, now known as Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" (Fitzinger, 1840) — preoccupied name, now known as Sphenosaurus, a non-dinosaurian procolophonid * Palaeoscincus * Paleosaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Paluxysaurus * Panoplosaurus * Panphagia * Pantydraco * "Paraiguanodon" — nomen nudum; Bactrosaurus * Paralititan * Paranthodon * Pararhabdodon * Parasaurolophus * Pareiasaurus — actually a pareiasaur * "Parhabdodon" — nomen nudum; misspelling of Pararhabdodon * Parksosaurus * Paronychodon * Parrosaurus — possible junior synonym of Hypsibema * Parvicursor — possibly a bird * Patagonykus — possibly a bird * Patagosaurus * "Patricosaurus" — actually a chimera of various non-dinosaurian reptiles * Pawpawsaurus * Pectinodon — junior synonym of Troodon * Pedopenna * Peishansaurus * Pekinosaurus — actually a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Pelecanimimus * Pellegrinisaurus * Peloroplites * Pelorosaurus * "Peltosaurus" — preoccupied name, now known as Sauropelta * Penelopognathus * Pentaceratops * Phaedrolosaurus * Phuwiangosaurus * Phyllodon * Piatnitzkysaurus * Picrodon — junior synonym of Avalonianus * Pinacosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Pitekunsaurus * Piveteausaurus * Planicoxa * Plateosauravus * Plateosaurus * Platyceratops * Pleurocoelus — possibly Astrodon * Pleuropeltus — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Pneumatoarthrus — actually a turtle * Podokesaurus * Poekilopleuron * Polacanthoides — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Polacanthus * Polyodontosaurus — junior synonym of Troodon * Polyonax * Ponerosteus * Poposaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Postosuchus — actually a rauisuchian * Pradhania * Prenocephale * Prenoceratops * Priconodon * Priodontognathus * Probactrosaurus * Proceratops — junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Ceratops * Proceratosaurus * Procerosaurus (von Huene, 1902) — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph * "Procerosaurus" (Fritsch, 1905) — preoccupied name, now known as Ponerosteus * Procheneosaurus — junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Procompsognathus * Prodeinodon * "Proiguanodon" — nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Prosaurolophus * Protarchaeopteryx * Protecovasaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Protiguanodon — junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Protoavis — supposedly a bird * Protoceratops * Protognathosaurus * "Protognathus" — preoccupied name, now known as Protognathosaurus * Protohadros * Protorosaurus (von Meyer, 1830) — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile * "Protorosaurus" (Lambe, 1914) — preoccupied name, now known as Chasmosaurus * "Protrachodon" — nomen nudum; Orthomerus * "Proyandusaurus" — nomen nudum; Hexinlusaurus. * Pseudolagosuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Psittacosaurus * Pteropelyx * Pterospondylus * Puertasaurus * Pukyongosaurus * Pycnonemosaurus * Pyroraptor Q * Qantassaurus * Qinlingosaurus * Qingxiusaurus * Quaesitosaurus * Quilmesaurus R * Rachitrema — possibly an ichthyosaur * "Rahona" — preoccupied name, now known as Rahonavis * Rahonavis — possibly a bird * Rajasaurus * Rapator * Rapetosaurus * Rayososaurus * Razanandrongobe — may be a theropod or crocodylomorph * Rebbachisaurus * Regnosaurus * "Revueltoraptor" — nomen nudum; junior synonym of Gojirasaurus * Revueltosaurus — actually a pseudosuchian * Rhabdodon * Rhadinosaurus — may be non-dinosaurian, possibly crocodilian * Rhaetosaurus — misspelling of Rhoetosaurus * Rhodanosaurus — junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Rhoetosaurus * Rhopalodon — actually a synapsid * Ricardoestesia — intended but unofficial spelling of Richardoestesia * Richardoestesia * "Rileya" — preoccupied name, now known as Rileyasuchus * Rileyasuchus — a chimera of phytosaur and Thecodontosaurus remains * Rinchenia * Rinconsaurus * Rioarribasaurus — junior synonym of Coelophysis * Riojasaurus * Riojasuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Rocasaurus * "Roccosaurus" — nomen nudum; Melanorosaurus * Ruehleia * Rugops * "Rutellum" — pre-Linnaean name, considered a nomen oblitum * Ruyangosaurus S * Sacisaurus — probably a dinosauromorph * Sahaliyania''Godefroit, P., Hai, S., Yu, T., and Lauters, P. (2008). "New hadrosaurid dinosaurs from the uppermost Cretaceous of north−eastern China". ''Acta Palaeontologica Polonica 53 (1): 47–74. * Saichania * "Salimosaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * Saltasaurus * Saltopus — probably a dinosauromorph * "Saltriosaurus" — nomen nudum * "Sanchusaurus" — nomen nudum * "Sangonghesaurus" — nomen nudum * Sanpasaurus * Santanaraptor * Sarcolestes * Sarcosaurus * Saturnalia * Sauraechinodon — junior synonym of Echinodon * "Sauraechmodon" — nomen nudum; Echinodon * Saurolophus * Sauropelta * Saurophaganax * "Saurophagus" — preoccupied name, now known as Saurophaganax * Sauroplites * "Sauropodus"Olshevsky, G. (February 9 2001). [http://dml.cmnh.org/2001Feb/msg00345.html Sauropodus]. Dinosaur Mailing List. — nomen nudum * Sauroposeidon * Saurornithoides * Saurornitholestes * Scansoriopteryx — possible junior synonym of Epidendrosaurus * Scaphonyx — actually a rhynchosaur * Scelidosaurus * Scipionyx * Scleromochlus — actually a non-dinosaurian avemetatarsalian * Scolosaurus — junior synonym of Euoplocephalus * "Scrotum" — pre-Linnaean name, considered a nomen oblitum''This is not a hoax but a pre-Linnaean name, like ''Rutellum, applied to what would now be recognized as a theropod, perhaps Megalosaurus. For additional information, please see George Olshevsky's Dinosaur Genera List, The Theropod Database, or Dinogenera (French). * Scutellosaurus * Secernosaurus * Segisaurus * Segnosaurus * Seismosaurus — junior synonym of Diplodocus * "Selimanosaurus" — nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Sellosaurus * Serendipaceratops * Shamosaurus * Shanag * Shanshanosaurus — junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Shantungosaurus * Shanxia * Shanyangosaurus * Shaochilong * Shenzhouraptor — actually a bird; likely junior synonym of Jeholornis. * Shenzhousaurus * Shidaisaurus * Shixinggia * Shuangmiaosaurus * Shunosaurus * Shuosaurus — misspelling of Shunosaurus * Shuvosaurus — actually a rauisuchian * Shuvuuia — possibly a bird * Siamosaurus * Siamotyrannus * Sigilmassasaurus * Silesaurus — probably a dinosauromorph * Siluosaurus * Silvisaurus * Similicaudipteryx * Sinocalliopteryx * Sinocoelurus * "Sinopliosaurus" — material originally classified with pliosaur Sinopliosaurus, now recognized as dinosaurian * Sinornithoides * Sinornithomimus * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Sinosaurus * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Sinucerasaurus — junior synonym of Sinusonasus * Sinusonasus * Skorpiovenator * "Smilodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Zanclodon * Sonidosaurus * Sonorasaurus * Sphaerotholus * Sphenosaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile * Sphenospondylus — junior synonym of Iguanodon * Spinosaurus * Spinostropheus * Spinosuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian reptile * Spondylosoma — possibly a rauisuchian * Squalodon — actually a cetacean * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegopelta * Stegosaurides * "Stegosauroides" — misspelling of Stegosaurides * Stegosaurus * Stenonychosaurus — junior synonym of Troodon * Stenopelix * Stenotholus — junior synonym of Stygimoloch * Stephanosaurus — junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * "Stereocephalus" — preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus * "Stereosaurus" — nomen nudum; possibly a plesiosaur * Sterrholophus — junior synonym of Triceratops * Stokesosaurus * Stormbergia * Strenusaurus — junior synonym of Riojasaurus * Streptospondylus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch * Stygivenator — junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Styracosaurus * Succinodon — actually fossilized mollusc borings * Suchomimus * Suchosaurus — originally described as a crocodile, possibly a spinosaurid * Suchoprion — actually a phytosaur * "Sugiyamasaurus" — nomen nudum * Sulaimanisaurus * "Sulaimansaurus" — misspelling of "Sulaimanisaurus" * Supersaurus * Suuwassea * Suzhousaurus * Symphyrophus — junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Syngonosaurus — junior synonym of Acanthopholis * "Syntarsus" — preoccupied name, now known as Megapnosaurus * Syrmosaurus — junior synonym of Pinacosaurus * "Szechuanoraptor" — nomen nudum * Szechuanosaurus T * Talarurus * Talenkauen * Tangvayosaurus * Tanius * Tanycolagreus * Tanystropheus — actually a prolacertiform archosauromorph * Tanystrosuchus — possible junior synonym of Halticosaurus or Liliensternus * Tapinocephalus — actually a therapsid * Tarascosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Tarchia * Tastavinsaurus''Canudo, J. I., Royo-Torres, R. & Cuenca-Bescós, G. (2007) "A new Titanosauriformes sauropod: ''Tastavinsaurus sanzi gen. et sp. nov. from the Early Cretaceous (Aptian) of Spain". Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology * Tatisaurus * Taveirosaurus * Tawasaurus — junior synonym of Lufengosaurus * Tazoudasaurus * Technosaurus — possibly a dinosauromorph * Tecovasaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Tehuelchesaurus * Teinurosaurus * "Teleocrater" — nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Telmatosaurus * "Tenantosaurus" — nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * "Tenchisaurus"Worth, G. (Ed.). N.d. [http://web.archive.org/web/20071026071603/http://www.dinoruss.com/de_4/5a93dbf.htm Tenchisaurus]. In: The Dinosaur Encyclopedia. Retrieved March 16, 2009. Attributes misspelling to a Japanese guide to a Chinese dinosaur exhibit, 1981. And also to Glut, 1982. — nomen nudum; actually an unpublished museum name for Tianchisaurus * Tendaguria * Tenontosaurus * Teratosaurus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Termatosaurus — actually a phytosaur, with some Internet sources accidentally transposing species of Tetragonosaurus onto it * Tetragonosaurus — junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Texasetes * Teyuwasu * Thecocoelurus * Thecodontosaurus * Thecospondylus * Theiophytalia * Therizinosaurus * Therosaurus — junior synonym of Iguanodon * Thescelosaurus * Thespesius — possibly Edmontosaurus * "Thotobolosaurus" — nomen nudum * Tianchisaurus * "Tianchungosaurus" — nomen nudum; Dianchungosaurus (crocodilian) * Tianyulong * Tianzhenosaurus * Tichosteus * Tienshanosaurus * Timimus * Titanosaurus (Lydekker, 1877) * "Titanosaurus" (Marsh, 1877) — preoccupied name, now known as Atlantosaurus * Tochisaurus * "Tomodon" — preoccupied name, now known as Diplotomodon * "Tonouchisaurus" — nomen nudum * Tornieria * Torosaurus * Torvosaurus * Trachodon * Trialestes — actually a crocodilian * "Triassolestes" — preoccupied name, now known as Trialestes * Tribelesodon — actually Tanystropheus, a prolacertiform archosauromorph * Triceratops * Trigonosaurus '' skull.]] * Trimucrodon * Troodon * Tsaagan * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * "Tsuchikurasaurus" — nomen nudum"Japanese theropod nomen nudum extravaganza" Dinosaur Mailing List. * Tugulusaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Turanoceratops * Turiasaurus * Tylocephale * Tylosteus — synonym of Pachycephalosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan * "Tyreophorus" — nomen nudum, probably a typographical error for "thyreophoran" U * Uberabatitan * Udanoceratops * Ugrosaurus — probably junior synonym of Triceratops * Uintasaurus — junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Ultrasauros — junior synonym of Supersaurus * Ultrasaurus (H. M. Kim, 1983) * "Ultrasaurus" (Jensen, 1985) — preoccupied name, now known as Ultrasauros * Umarsaurus — nomen nudum; Barsboldia * Unaysaurus * Unenlagia * "Unicerosaurus" — nomen nudum, actually a fish * Unquillosaurus * Urbacodon * Utahraptor V * Valdoraptor * Valdosaurus * Variraptor * Vectensia — junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus .]] * ''Vectisaurus — junior synonym of Iguanodon * Velafrons * Velocipes * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Venaticosuchus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Venenosaurus * Vitakridrinda''Malkani, M.S. 2006. Sindh University Research Journal (Science Series) 38(2): 7–26. * "Vitaridrinda" — misspelling of Vitakridrinda * Volkheimeria * Vulcanodon W * Wakinosaurus * Walgettosuchus * "Walkeria" — preoccupied name, now known as Alwalkeria * "Walkersaurus" — nomen nudum; Duriavenator * "Wangonisaurus" — nomen nudum, probably Brachiosaurus or Giraffatitan * Wannanosaurus * Wellnhoferia — actually a bird, possible junior synonym of Archaeopteryx * Wuerhosaurus * Wulagasaurus * Wyleyia — probably a bird * "Wyomingraptor" — nomen nudum X * Xenoposeidon Michael Hopkin.(14 November 2007). "Dinosaur discovered after a century on the shelf". Nature News. Nature Publishing Group. Retrieved 15 November 2007 * Xenotarsosaurus * Xiaosaurus * Xinjiangovenator * Xiongguanlong Daqing Li, Mark A. Norell, Ke-Qin Gao, Nathan D. Smith, and Peter J. Makovicky: A longirostrine tyrannosauroid from the Early Cretaceous of China. Proceedings of the Royal Society B: Biological Sciences, Abstract * Xuanhanosaurus * Xuanhuaceratops * "Xuanhuasaurus" — nomen nudum; Xuanhuaceratops Y .]] * Yaleosaurus — junior synonym of Anchisaurus * Yamaceratops * Yandusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus * Yanornis — actually a bird * Yaverlandia * Yaxartosaurus — misspelling of Jaxartosaurus * "Yezosaurus" — nomen nudum; non-dinosaurian * "Yibinosaurus" — nomen nudum * Yimenosaurus * "Yingshanosaurus" — nomen nudum * Yinlong * Yixianosaurus * Yuanmousaurus * "Yubasaurus" — nomen nudum; Yandusaurus * Yunnanosaurus * "Yunxiansaurus" — nomen nudum Z * Zalmoxes * Zanclodon — non-dinosaurian (in part), some species referred to Megalosaurus and Plateosaurus * Zapalasaurus * Zapsalis — junior synonym of Paronychodon * Zatomus — actually a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Zephyrosaurus * Zhejiangosaurus * Zhongyuansaurus * Zhuchengosaurus * Zigongosaurus — possible junior synonym of Mamenchisaurus * Zizhongosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zupaysaurus See also * Dinosaur classification * List of ichthyosaurs * List of plesiosaurs * List of pterosaurs * List of South American dinosaurs * List of North American dinosaurs * List of African dinosaurs * List of Asian dinosaurs * List of European dinosaurs * List of Indian and Madagascan dinosaurs * List of Australian dinosaurs Notes Uncited genera names can be attributed to Olshevsky, 2007. Dalianraptor is listed by Olshevsky, but omitted from this list, since it has not been described as a dinosaur in a published source. References * Lambert, D. 1993. "A to Z of Dinosaurs" In: The Ultimate Dinosaur Book. Dorling Kindersley, 192 pp. ISBN 0-7513-0047-0 * Olshevsky, G. 2008. Dinosaur Genera List. Retrieved November 6, 2008. * Tweet, J. N.d. [http://www.thescelosaurus.com/ Thescelosaurus!]. Retrieved April 16, 2009. * Walters, M. & J. Paker 1995. Dictionary of Prehistoric Life. Claremont Books. ISBN 1-85471-648-4. * Weishampel, D.B., P. Dodson & H. Osmólska (Eds.) 2004. The Dinosauria, Second Edition. University of California Press, 861 pp. ISBN 0-520-24209-2. * Worth, G. (Ed.) N.d. [http://web.archive.org/web/20071015195808/http://dinoruss.com/de_4/index.htm The Dinosaur Encyclopedia]. Retrieved March 16, 2009. Category:Dinosaurs Dinosaurs